My teacher is a Yellow Octopus
by MythicalZodiac
Summary: Danny has now moved to Japan because of his parents job. Now what could go wrong with a ghost child halfa, a perverted Yellow Octopus which is his teacher, students who are assassins and a talking turtle.. Nothing right? No PP. set at being of first season in Assassination Classroom. I own nothing. Not the characters, powers, or the eyes which are reading it. First fanfic.
1. Where is Danny Now?

Our favorite eccentric family of ghost hunters can now be found arriving at their new house. They are now in Japan, reason being they had a job offer to track down and kill...Err... capture a creature, that is thought to be a ghost.

Now our favorite underachiever of the family can be found taking boxes, Oh the irony, as fast as he could to his room. As to prevent anyone seeing him with his enthusiastic parents.

Several hours later. The house is finally filled with boxes, which now needs to be unpacked, oh the joy. But Danny is in the middle of a internet talk with his two best friends.

"Dude, I'm so jealous you're in the country of tech. You gonna continue playing DOOM with us? " asked his best bro and techno geek extraordinaire Tucker Foley.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna stop since I'm in Japan." replied Danny.

"Danny you better keep us updated on all of the things happening over there. And the different culture of Japan." Said Sam Mason Amity parks resident ultra-recyclo-vegetarian Goth.

"Sure guys, it's not like we're never gonna see each other again. I'll try and visit during holidays." Danny Fenton told his friends.

"True. Anyway I have to go remember time difference." Sam reminded Danny.

"Yeah, sorry bro but I gotta go to." agreed the techno geek.

"Okay guys I guess I'll hear from you later. See ya." Danny said bye to his best mates.

As soon as Danny shut the connection off, did his father burst through his door in all of his glory.

"Danny boy, I'm here to tell you that you have been put into the best school around your mother has details ask her. In the meantime..I've got fudge waiting for me." Without waiting for a reply he was out of the room.

' _Looks like I've got another hell to go to._ ' thought Danny with lack of enthusiasm.

time skip~~~

Now it's time to see our favourite ghost boy conquer the "hell" they call school. Today was the third day after they had finished unpacking the boxes, and today was Danny's first day at Kunugigaoka Junior High. Supposedly it was the one of the best in the Tokyo region. Anyway as Danny walks around the school, electing a few looks, trying to find where he is meant to be.

Who will Danny meet first? Have a guess.


	2. New School, New freinds

As Danny continued into the unexplored territory, without much luck, did he stumble upon an all too familiar site. There in front of him was what he detests. A group students around his age was being pushed around by bullies, or as I like to put it abusers.

The group of students that were being pushed, shoved and shunned coincided of a female with green hair fashioned in a unique style that resembled cat ears, hazel eyes and short stature. Blue that was the next hair colour he saw. It was styled into to short pigtails and belonged to a… was it a he or she? Danny couldn't tell.

"So Nagisa still the loser you always are and always will be I see." Spoke the first bully. He wore glasses and was ugly no more information needed. The second was equally ugly no more information needed. Any way the blue haired person stood his/her ground, and that was when Danny's hero complex kicked in.

"Hey who do you think you are talking that way too someone?" Danny spoke up letting his presents known. _'thank god I learnt Japanese .'_

Startled was the groups reaction to realizing who spoke up. Whoever it was, had an American accent. They turned to get a look at who spoke. It was a guy around their age with jet black raven hair that had a huge cowlick making the front stick up and out. He was pale with vibrant electric blue eyes. He looked foreign like an American, which he is but they don't know.

"Ah… Hi. Anyways what do you two think you're doing?" asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think treating 3E how their supposed to be treated, like scum." Answered the one with glasses.

"Yeah right. Their still humans treat them fairly no one should be treated like that." Replied the increasingly annoyed Danny.

"Tch," and then they walked off leaving Danny with two unknown people.

"Hey thanks for the save back there, we're always being picked on. I'm Nagisa Shiota." Spoke the blue haired… _' I'm pretty sure it's a he.'_

"And I'm Kaede Kayano. Are you new?" continued the green haired one, now known as Kaede.

"I'm Danny Fenton. Yeah I'm new and lost….um would you mind helping me find the office?"

"Okay, sure! Where are from?" questioned Kaede.

"Amity park, America." Replied Danny, hoping this conversation wouldn't lead to his parents job.

"Isn't that the most haunted place in the world with ghost sightings?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Ah..Yeah that's it." Answered Danny scratching the back of his neck nervously.

They continued to walk while talking and soon the dreaded question arrived. "So Danny why did you move?" Kaede inquired.

"My parents got a job here so they decided to move here." Responded the increasingly worried Danny

"So what do your parents do?" this time it was Nagisa questioning.

"Well my parents are ghost hunters…" mumbled Danny.

"Really! That's so cool!" exclaimed an excited Kaede.

Danny's head shot up at that. Her that was a first no one had every called his parents job that before. Danny had heard that the Japanese believe in the supernatural more than others. But he thought that was just stereo-typing.

"Do you believe in ghost Kayano?" it was Danny who asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Hey Nagisa do you believe in ghosts?" asked an overly curious Kaede.

"Uh. Yeah, sort of. Have you ever seen a ghost?" questioned a intrigued Nagisa.

" Lots. There's this one ghost who come up anywhere and says 'BEWARE! I am the Box Ghost. I have control of all containers cardboard and square. And the occasional bubble wrap of doom! BEWARE!'. Then there's the town hero Phantom." Danny quoted a particular aggravating ghost.

They continued to talk until they reached the office.

"Thanks for the help. It was fun talking to you. See you around," said the Fenton as he walked into the office soon to meet someone who reminds him of a certain fruitloop.


	3. Missions and Propositions

As Danny entered the office, it was a standard clean and pristine office. It was what you would expect from a school such as Kunugigaoka with the office having whitish-cream walls, standard desk, chairs nothing out of the ordinary, that is apart from a door labeled Chairman. He sensed an aura of cunning, malevolence, charisma and fruitloopyness. All in all it was the same feel Danny got from being around a certain nutter, whose name is Vald.

Anyway as he walked into the office he went up to the desk to say that he was the new student from America. The nice lady told him to wait for the chairman to call him. Those minutes he had to wait they were absolute torture for a teenage boy such as himself. It did not help at all the aura he felt coming from the Chairman's office he would soon be entering.

The minutes passed as Danny sat waiting. It wasn't helpful with the steady tick-tock of the clock on the wall. Finally he was asked to enter into the personal office of the Chairman.

The office that he entered was rather large in size, with the dimmed lights it gave an air of mystery. Especially with the desk that was placed in front of the large windows on the right and far side of the room.

 _'It's just like those movies where the evil mastermind is about to be revealed. All it needs is the turning of the chair and a cat,'_ thought Danny.

"Hello. You must be Daniel Fenton. I welcome you to our school. My name is Gakuhō Asano. I have seen your records from your previous school and I have a proposition for you," introduced The man named Gakuhō Asano. He was a tall man standing at about 183cm(6'0") with dull brown hair fading to a darker brown. He wore a crisp, neat suit along with a red tie. His eyes appeared purple with a sort of red sheen in the irises.

"Do my parents know of this proposition?" questioned a weary Danny.

"No Daniel your parents have no idea of this proposition. I have asked the organization of this proposition and they have agreed if you wish to accept." Responded Gakuhō. "As well if you accept this opportunity you will have the award of $10 billion.-"

"Excuse me Sir, I don't think I heard you correctly. You did say $10 billion. Am I correct?" asked Danny incredulously.

"Yes, you did hear me correctly Daniel." Continued Gakuhō, " The reason for this is because it is classified information I am about to release to you. But before I continue answer me this. Without knowing would you accept?"

 _'Would I accept. Well if it is worth $10 billion than it must be something important and possibly dangerous.'_ These were the ghost child's thoughts.

"I would accept," spoke up Danny, his hero complex taking over before he had time to think.

"Alright. The opportunity that has been given to you, is a world government secret and has the world at risk. Would you still be willing to accept without knowing the issue?" confirmed Gakuhō.

Knowing this it only steeled Danny's resolve to accept. "Yes. I will accept."

"Alright, know if you let me explain what the concern is. Do you remember when seventy percent of the moon was destroyed?" Gakuhō started to explain the matter at hand. Getting a nod of confirmation from the student in front of him, he continued. "The being who destroyed the moon, will repeat the exact same thing to our planet if he is not stopped. Your goal is to destroy this creature and save the planet."

He paused to let this sink in with the young teen in front of him. Once he saw the realization and shock rise on the teens face he continued. "This monster has made an offer. His offer that he will teach class 3E and he will not harm any of the students. Class 3E, which now includes yourself, has been given the task of assassinating him before this upcoming March. This monster can also move at MACH 20 speeds. Other details you will have to find yourself. Here is your timetable and school map. Good luck." Finished Gakuhō with a smirk on his face.

As Danny stood up to leave he saw a flicker of an unknown emotion cross the chairman's face. As soon as Danny exited the room he sighed. _'This is where my hero complex gets me. Now I have to kill a monster that moves at MACH 20 speeds and I don't even know what it looks like.'_

"Now time to find class 3E," spoke Danny as he began to walk away while looking at his school map…. Only thing as soon as he was out of the building he stood at the base of a mountain.

This is when we here the scream of "I have to go all the way up there!"

This is the start of how Danny found out his teacher was a giant mutated yellow octopus.


	4. Forest, Lost, Classmates?

You had to admit that today was a beautiful day with the birds chirping, soft white fluffy clouds lazily floating about the sky, the warm sunshine accompanied by the soft breeze. A beautiful day for most people that is. We now see the ghost hero of amity park in his human form 'researching' the new mountain that his new class is located. In other words he is lost and can't find his way out. _'I don't wanna go ghost in case someone sees me, but I can't just miss my first day. If I do that I'm going to have to face dad and mum when I get home... remember, how last time my grades dropped since I missed out on school,'_ thought a slightly anxious Danny.

As he continued trudging up the path he heard something coming from a path, that he hadn't noticed before. "Why the hell didn't I see that." Danny spoke to himself.

Once he finally reached the path he saw some guy running down the path tangled in snakes with bees chasing after him. Danny sweat-dropped at this. _'what the heck did I get into,'_ was his thought process after seeing that.. Unusual sight. That's when he noticed the panting voices were coming from a little up ahead.

As the main character of this story stepped out of the forest and on to the path that was when he was finally noticed. The group in front of him consisted of what appeared to be two teachers one being female, the other male and a group of students. Oddly enough two of them looked familiar .

The female teacher had a voluptuous body, long curly blonde hair that hid her face since she was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. The male teacher of the group had black spiky hair, black eyes and quite tall. He wore a black suit as well. _'I see a running theme here,'_ Danny's train of thought went off track. The students that were in the group consisted of three girls and three boys. one of them had their black hair styled in two braids that fell down just below her shoulders she had lavender eyes hidden behind glasses and stood around 149cm (4'11"). The next female of the group had long straight black hair and brown eyes. She was about 159cm tall and had a friendly yet exhausted expression like almost everyone else. The guy dressed in black didn't look tired at all.

The males of the group consisted of an athletic looking one who had short spiky black hair with dark blue eyes same colour yet different shade of his own blue orbs. He stood around 173cm(5'8"). The next male was tall around 179cm(5'10") and had a slender build. His hair colour was a dark grayish silver with it being lighter on the top and transcending to a dark grey.

The last two of the group are who stood out to him though with their blue and green hair. They were the two Danny had met earlier and had helped them from being abused.

Any way as soon as Danny had stepped out onto the path all their eyes were in him and the world renowned awkward silence began…..

That was until Kaede stepped forward and exclaimed loudly that even the box ghost would be proud, " Danny?! What are you doing here!?"

The familiar greenete had a surprised face along with Nagisa where as the others of the group were confused apart of the man in black. Who had a mixture of both emotions shown on his face yet not to the same extent.

"Hey. Kaede, Nagisa. How are you, would who mind telling me the time I've been here since 8am trying to find 3E. I've been assigned that class." Asked an embarrassed Danny, while rubbing the back of his neck.

' _So this is the new kid who has been put into the assassin class'_ thought a curious and confused Karasuma. _'I was wondering where he was. How can a kid like him survive out here for several hours without water and not getting a scratch on him?'_

"Danny, you do know it's about 10:30 right?" responded Nagisa. Everyone gave Danny a deadpan look once they saw that the words and time had sunk in.

"Sh** dad and mum are going to be so mad. What if they already know that I missed class and are looking for me. Anything but the Ectoguns." Danny ranted in English getting a look from the two teachers (well mainly from Irina but who cares).

"Hey Nagisa, Kaede how do you know this guy?" questioned the black haired guy.

"Oh. Yeah we met him this morning. He stopped the usual two from betting up Kaede and me. He just started today. He's pretty cool." Explained Nagisa.

That's when Danny decided to come back down to earth from being in the place called negative emotions. He slowly turned his head from his position of being hunched over, hands in hair trying to make himself bald. All eyes were on him again, this time understanding was in their eyes. With this Danny straightened up and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Daniel Fenton but please call me Danny. I'm new here so if you wouldn't mind I was wondering where 3E was?"

"Hello Daniel, I'm Karasuma a teacher for Class 3E and Irina here is also a teacher for class 3E. As for where 3E is they're headed down to the monthly assembly. I believe you have already met some of your classmates?" introduced Karasuma while gesturing to said people.

"Huh? Kaede, Nagisa are you in 3E?" inquired a now surprised Danny. Receiving nods of approval Danny then turned to the unknown people-to him- of the group. "I'm guessing you guys are also part of 3E?"

"Yeah. My name is Sugino Tomohito, Nice to met ya." responded the short black haired guy now named Sugino.

"Hello, my name is Yukiko Kanzaki hope we get along." the girl with straight black hair introduced herself with a smile.

"Hi my name's Sōsuke Sugaya." Stated the gray/ silver haired boy.

"H-hello My name is Okuda Manami. Hope we can be f-friends." Stuttered the dark haired girl in braids.

"Nice to meet you guys. I hope we can get along to." Smiled Danny "Hey where are the rest of the class?"

"Their headed down to the assembly as well. You'll be introduced to the class later and meet your target until then follows us to the assembly." Instructed Karasuma.

Now we see Danny slowly integrating with his classmates. But what will his reaction be to meeting his other teacher?

Someplace else

"So it has begun. I hope to see you soon Daniel because you can never run from fate." were the words that came from the shadows of an unknown area.

 **(Poll is up for who Danny is going to be with. Review to tell me who you want to be with him. So far he will be with no one.)**


	5. part-1 Assembly Hell, class members

Chapter 5 part 1

As Danny continued on his journey with some of his new class members down to the assembly hall, he got to know a bit more about his new school environment he will have to survive. He soon discovered that these people are so much better than his old class members. Example, so far no Dash themed person. Along the way he found out that Yukiko was known as the female class idol, Okuda was a shy girl who was an expert in science and math and Sugino was athletic. He especially enjoyed baseball.

The other two he knew from earlier that morning he got to know them a bit more about. Once they had reached the concreted area the female teacher of the group look like her soul was about to leave her. The others of the group (apart from the black themed teacher) seemed exhausted or tired.

As Danny himself had been use to similar conditions, he wasn't as tired as the rest. Soon the group started to join up with some other small groups in the area (also including the guy from earlier who was covered in snakes ), as they headed to the assembly hall. Once there they all started to line up yet since they were slightly early Karasuma decided to introduce Danny.

"Class proper introductions will be held tomorrow but to be brief with you. 3E has a new student starting today." Spoke Karasuma, while gesturing towards Danny.

"Uh… Hi my name's Danny Fenton and hope to get along." Said person introduced himself.

The class (who has not met Danny and who actually cared) looked over the new student. He seemed normal enough. While the class was watching Danny he was doing his own look over the class. They looked like a bunch of misfits, although he couldn't particularly judge considering his status.

Soon after his introduction other students started to fill up the hall, so the class of 3E got in positions.

Danny since he was new at the school was place near the students he already knew (he was placed behind Nagisa). As the other classes began to line up Danny noticed that the teacher Irina wasn't anywhere in sight. Anyway soon the assembly began and in strode Miss Irina looking perfectly fine. That wasn't normal he was sure of that there is no way someone who, only a few minutes ago, looked like she was about to join the box ghost.

As she strutted in and stood beside Karasuma Danny noticed that his new teachers gained quite a few looks from the other occupants of this hall. Soon Irina started to head over to Nagisa, who was right in front of himself, and started to hear their conversation about "goods" and a notebook. Yet when Nagisa stated that he hadn't anything new Irina started to smother him with her assets. Along with Nagisa's yelp of "Stop professor Bitch".

 _'Mental note ask Nagisa about what happened. But do I really want to know?'_ . Soon she stopped and walked back to stand beside Karasuma.

Now that the hall was quite the assembly really began.

 **(sorry updates may not happen for two weeks. also pairing opinions and review.)**


	6. part-2 Assembly Hell, class members

Ch6

As the assembly continued a student began to speak.

"Okay. All the upcoming student council events have been listed and detailed in the hand outs, that you have just been given."

"Hey, why didn't we get any." whispered the guy who Danny had previously seen covered in snakes. Who for some reason looked perfectly normal now. The guys' answer was in the form of a shrug from the person next to him.

"Excuse me sir, but E class didn't get any of the hand outs." Spoke up the guy at the front. He had slightly spiky brown hair with what looked like two tuffs of hair sticking up from the top of his head. He stood around 172cm tall other than that Danny couldn't tell what he looked like since he was behind Nagisa, who was at a relatively far distance from the guy.

"Oh really. Sorry there must not have been enough printed. I guess you'll just have to memorize it off their neighbours," Spoke the teen with obliviously fake surprise. "I mean it's for the best. You people really do need the mental exercise. Hahaha." Continued the teen, along with making most other students, not including 3E, laugh at them(class 3E).

Suddenly there was a strong wind along with several loud noises followed by a sheet of paper falling into Dannys, along with the rest of 3Es, hands.

' _where did this come from, I'm sure it has to do with that sudden event.'_ Was Dannys thoughts on what just happened.

"There you go Isogai," spoke a new teacher that had suddenly appeared.

' _No it can't be.'_ Thought Danny.

This teacher was about 3m tall, no joke, had white dots surrounded by a black ring that, if Danny had to guess was, was his eyes. his head was huge and round, a bit like a beach ball, with a huge smile that was just not human. From what Danny could tell and this unearthly appearance of this teacher, Danny guessed that this was the target/teacher.

"That should fix the problem, I believe. All of you should have a copy of the handout, right?" asked the unknown teacher, while spinning a pen at high speeds on his finger.

' _How did he know I would need a copy as well?'_ thought a shocked Ghost boy.

"Yes sir," spoke a now named Isogai. "It's alright we have some. Sorry."

"What! But, how did you. Fine, who was the one who killed our fun? Ah.. what I mean is…. Erm… As I was saying before, " continued the teen on the stage with some mix ups on what the topic was.

"Hey, Nagisa what was all this about and who's the new guy?" whispered a confused Danny, while slightly gesturing to the teacher who looked alien.

"Uh, how about I tell you about this after the assembly. It's not something we can talk about here." Responded Nagisa. At Danny's nod they started to pay attention to what was being explained.

That is until Danny spotted Irina, or as Nagisa put it before 'professor Bitch', pull out a knife, that looked similar to the one he had been given, and attempt to ferociously stab the newly arrived teacher. That is before she was pulled away by Karasuma.

The class began to laugh at what Danny and others had just witnessed.

"I'll say this much for her, she never gives up." Said an orangey-yellow haired student from 3E. As the class continued laugh the assembly just continued on.

Now let's see, what will happen after the assembly involving the halfa child.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Daniel you can never escape from me," whispered a voice from one of the shadows at the back of the room.

This caught a certain teachers attention. You could tell by the turn of his head and the narrowing of his eyes.

 **(AN:so far Danny will be with no one in this fic.)**


	7. Incident, class members

Ch 7

As the classes existed the assembly hell.. ah..hall some of the students of class 3E started to group together and head off in their own directions.

While this was happening we find Danny and Nagisa having a quite conversation.

"So you know how you asked why we're treated like dirt?" questioned Nagisa from his current spot in front of a vending machine.

"Yeah," was Danny's response.

"Well basically-" Nagisa began only to be cut off by two, somehow familiar, people.

' _I know I've seen them before, but where?... Oh well can't be too important if I can't remember.'_ Was the ghost child's thoughts.

"It's because you, and the rest of 3E are stupid. You know what the E in 3E stands for, end. That's 3E is the end class you can't be any lower than them." Grossness 1 Spoke.

Danny appeared to be perfectly calm on the surface but on the inside he was utterly disgusted by these two.

Suddenly one of the abusers walked over to Nagisa and roughly lifted him of the ground, which cause Nagisa to drop the drink he had just received from the vending machine.

While the other just walked up to Danny with a sneer on his face, and spoke.

"Now you're about to see what happens to those from 3E."

Danny saw what was about to happen and was going to step in when he heard the abuser start speaking to Nagisa.

"Hey, Nagisa you want me to kill your d*mb**s?" shouted the fat one.

Danny had a hard time not punching both these guys. So instead he retaliated by saying.

"You don't have the guts. You're only doing this to make yourself better. Any way if did kill him he would just come back and haunt you later. Do you really wish to be haunted?" questioned Danny with a small smirk and eyes, glowing neon green in the shadow his hair had cast on his face.

With the shock that gripped the hearts of the two abusers sweat began trickling down their faces, and the one holding Nagisa dropped him back on the ground.

They weren't the only two who were shocked. Nagisa saw the display Danny had put and was curious on how his new friend had those glowing green eyes he was certain his friend had electric blue eyes.

' _That's two things I owe him now. But what was up with his eyes?'_ thought Nagisa.

In the background we see a certain yellow teacher who's in 'disguise' at the moment with ever so slightly narrowed eyes.

' _This new student shall be interesting kufufufu,'_ thought this disguised teacher.

Meanwhile Nagisa has picked up his drink that had fell when he was in the scene just before. Now since he had picked up his drink he turned to Danny.

"Hey thanks. Well we better go." Nagisa reminded Danny while tossing his drink in the air and catching it.

"Uh, yeah. So can you show me the way?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah come on I'll show you the way." Responded Nagisa. Then he began showing Danny the way up the mountain to their class.

In a different location we see Danny and Nagisa on a digital screen on their way up the mountain.

"Interesting. E class reprobates presuming to shove their superiors. Hn, such nonsense. Their behavior is unacceptable. It appears some tweaking is in order." Spoke the shadowed figure of the school chairman.

 **(I apologize for not being able to update, as I have been sick.)  
**


	8. Turtles, Naruto and other things

Turtles, Naruto and other things

Over the next few days Danny began to adjust to his new classmates, lessons and teachers who all had one... or probably more quirks. An example of these quirks is today and how their teacher/target is helping the class study for midterms.

"What the hell?! Naruto isn't even on the test!" was heard in coming from Terasaka.

 _'_ _Naruto?'_ thought Danny slightly confused.

Anyway the classes continued on until it was time to clean up and go home. As Nagisa advised Danny on what to do with helping clean up, the principal of the school can be located in the staff room of 3E's teacher.

Just as Koro-sensei entered and discovered who this man was the principal began speaking.

"I would have visited sooner but I was caught up in business. Any way how is the new student?" Questioned the principal.

"He's fine. Seems to be a little air-headed, but clever if he's actually paying attention. I don't get why his grades were so bad in his previous school. Would you like some tea?" Koro-sensei responded. _'Although, what I don't get is why he's always drawing ghosts in his books and this strange feeling he tends to puts off.'_ Thought Koro-sensei.

"No thank you. Any way moving on. I have to think about the future of my school once Korosensei has been assassinated. And that E class continues to serve its purpose. And here Korosensei you have one second to solve this puzzle." Speaks the principal, as he throws Korosensei a metal puzzle.

As Korosensei takes a hold of the puzzle he falls down and starts to stress out…. meaning he is rolling on the floor while making a puddle of sweat.

"Speed is not everything in this world Korosensei. Not all situations can be solved by speed alone. Bear that in mind. Now I must be taking my leave." Spoke Gakuho Asano as has exited the room.

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway Nagisa was listening in on this conversation. Danny who can be located further down the hallway Also heard this conversation due to his hearing ability.

 _'_ _Of course now I see who this man reminds me of its Vald…. Wonder if he's got a cat yet?'_ Thought Danny while putting his hand to his chin.

As the door slid open Gakuho greeted Nagisa then exited smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Timeskip~~~~

Later that day as Danny was walking up the stairs to his new house, which was almost an exact replica of his previous home, he began thinking about his parents. Recently they have been so focused on finding this ghost that they have forgotten about the rest of the family.

 _'_ _Well it's not like this hasn't happen before,'_ Danny thought with a sigh, as he entered the door that leads inside.

As he reached the door to his room, he heard his parents returning from their day finding information of the ghost.

Danny just turned away to enter his room. Blue walls sporting posters about space and NASA, computer sitting peacefully on his desk and a floor scattered with bits of scrunched up paper was what greeted him as he entered.

Danny dropped his bag on the floor of his room and flopped onto the heaven that is his bed. With a groan he picked himself up off the bed and trudged over to his computer. As he turned it on a sudden thought reminded him that he had to go ghost to check out the area.

 _'I've been here for who knows how long and I haven't thought of this? Stupid, Stupid.'_ Danny told himself as he went ghost.

~~~A few minutes later~~~

As Danny scouted the area out, his ghost sense went off only this time something was off. As he kept an eye out something in the back of his mind told him that it had gone, whatever it was.

On the way to check out the forest of the mountain, he saw what appeared to be a creek that seemed to lead up the mountain. Once he landed and reverted back to human, Danny thought it would be a got idea to have a walk along the waterway. On his trek beside the water, he suddenly tripped on something and landed face down in some mud.

When Danny sprang up out of the mud and finished his coughing fit, he turned around to see investigate what was the cause of him tripping.

"What the heck cause me to trip? There wasn't anything there when I looked." Questioned the disgruntled Fenton.

When he saw what had tripped him his first response was this.

"Why the hell is there a turtle here?!" Screamed Danny, his voice begin an octave higher than it should be.

What was in front of him was a turtle on its back with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. Eyes that seemed to be spirals that just kept spinning around and around and around.

After the shock had worn off Danny decided to make sure it was alright. When it was revealed that this turtle was, in fact, not alright Danny transformed into his alter ego. He flew straight back home, filled the bath up with water, put the turtle in. Then went to Google to figure out what to do. When he couldn't figure out what to do he called he called Sam.

"Hey.. Arr Sam what would you do if, hypothetically, you found an injured turtle?" Asked Danny.

"Hi Danny and to be honest I would take it to the vet or somewhere. How did you find an injured turtle anyway?" Sam responded with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Haha funny story actually… but now's not the time. Talk later Okay?" Danny spoke nervously.

"Alright see ya." Said Sam as she hung up.

Then Danny quickly put the phone away and raced back to the bathroom only to find Jazz staring confusedly at the turtle who then, turned in his direction.

"Excuse me, but who are you and where am I?" Questioned the turtle with a British accent. " By the way my name is Alfred."

That is when Jazz promptly passed out and Danny didn't know how to answer the turtle…

 **Sorry For being away. This Story will be updated when it can. I apologize for the inconvenience. Danny will be with no one in this story.**


End file.
